In computing systems, data is often transferred from one computing device to another. These data transfers can serve a variety of purposes, including submitting and responding to queries, obtaining desired information, distribution of computing tasks, data back up and other purposes. In many situations, larger and larger quantities of data are being transferred between computing devices and the time and energy required to transfer data becomes a limiting factor in the performance and energy consumption of the computer system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.